How Does It Feel?
by TroypayXZashleyX4Ever
Summary: Graduation turns into hell for Troy and Sharpay. A shock ousts its way through the crowd into Sharpay's ears, learning the truth is the hardest thing someone can hear, but love isn't always the simplest thing in the world. TROYPAY
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Graduation turns into hell for Troy and Sharpay. A shock ousts its way through the crowd into Sharpay's ears, learning the truth is the hardest thing someone can hear, but love isn't always the simplest thing in the world. TROYPAY_

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

_Troy stood in his bedroom, holding a small box in his hand_. _He was fidgeting with it. He was waiting anxiously for Sharpay to come in. Instead someone else walked in. It was Candice Fletcher. "Hey Troy" She said, with a very flirty voice._

_"Candice..." Troy tried desperately to avoid her. He didn't like her. She was slutty, a bitch and just damn right annoying._

_"What's that?" She asked, before he could go, looking at the box in his hand._

_"Oh...it's..a present" Troy lied._

_"It's pretty small for a present. But I guess you don't need presents to flatter someone" She moved her hand up his arm._

_"What are you-"_

_He was cut off by her lips joining with hers. They fell recklessly onto his bed. Someone passed by and caught the site. Their eyes widened and they ran off._

_"Woah" Troy pulled off her and got up. "Could up please go?"_

_"Why? Don't you want-"_

_"Just Go Please!"_

_Troy watched as the girl left the room. He wiped his mouth fiercly, he tidied up his hair._

_A few minutes later, Sharpay walked in. "Hey" She hugged him. "Aren't you gonna miss the party standing in your room?"_

_"Um no it's just..." Troy got down on one knee. Sharpay gasped. She was not expecting._

_"Troy wait, I have to tell you something" Sharpay insisted._

_"Okay..." Troy still stayed on his one knee._

_"Uh...um...never mind" Sharpay panicked._

_"Fine. Sharpay, i know this might sound soon, but I want to stay with you forever, you are my whole life and I want to have a family with you, and spend the rest of my life with you" Troy nervously said._

_The word "family" made Sharpay all the more nervous._

_He opened the box revealing the ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_There was no way Sharpay couldn't say no. Not after how far he's gone for her._

_"Yes" She answered, to such an extent, Troy picked her up and gave her the biggest kiss of her life._

_The Guilt was still there but was washing away slowly._

**Now**

"Gabriella Montez" The Principal called out. It was Graduation. Gabriella went up in her gown and graduation hat, picked up her diploma and stood next to Sharpay.

"I can't believe this is it" Gabriella whispered.

"Me niether" Sharpay replied, twiddling with the engagement ring.

"Troy Bolton" Lots of the students cheered as he got up to get his diploma.

He stood excitedly next to Sharpay, he placed her hand into his. She smiled at him.

A few minutes passed, "I know give you East High's Class of 2008!" The students cheered and Troy and Sharpay kissed.

* * *

"I can't believe we've Graduated!" Gabriella said.

They walked into Grand Host Hotel, where the Graduation party was.

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor walked in wearing their party dresses.

"You look beautiful" Troy said to Sharpay.

"Thanks" She replied, he took her hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"Sure" Gabriella said.

Sharpay and Troy were swaying around.

"I can't believe there is no more East High for us" Sharpay said.

"I can't believe it either" Troy said.

"I can't believe you are still together" The two let go of each other and looked at Candice.

"Candice what do you want?" Troy asked.

"Well since you haven't told her, I will" Candice glared.

Troy started to get nervous. "Tell me what?" Sharpay asked, a little confused. Most of the students were staring.

"Nothing, she's just being-"

"Truthful" Candice said. The music had stopped and everyone was staring.

"Come on Shar" Troy tried to lure her away.

"No Troy. I want to listen to her"

"I'm just so surprised he hadn't told you" Candice boasted.

"Told me what?!"

"He cheated on you...with me"

Everyone gasped. Gabriella and Ryan were looking at the pair.

"You what?!" Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpay I didn't." Troy rejected the claim that brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh yes he did, Right before he proposed to you"

"You go and cheat on me, and then ask me to marry you to forget all about it?!" Sharpay screamed.

"Well I can tell you two things, you can this stupid ring back and I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!" Sharpay threw the ring to a side and ran out of the hotel.

"Sharpay wait!" Troy went to pick up the ring and ran outside.

"Sharpay!"

All Troy could hear was the revving of a car going down the road.

Sharpay was sat in the back of a taxi.

The yellow car parked up in front of the Evans. "Thanks" She gave the driver the money.

She ran inside and slid down the door, and just sat there crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 4 Years On**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sharpay woke up to the sound of shrieking.

"Mommy!" A pair of hands shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, she looked down to a pair of blue eyes.

"I can't find my teddy bear!" the eyes looked sad.

"Well what time is it?" Sharpay asked herself. She looked at the clock. 8.45. "Damn, I overslept"

"Mommy? What are you doing?" The blue eyes looked up to the blonde.

"Sweetie, get changed and go get your sister. Come down for breakfast." Sharpay said.

Sharpay looked at a picture on her table. It was a picture of everyone, 4 years ago. She sighed and walked away.

**3 hours later**

Sharpay was sitting in her Range Rover. There was 2 giggling voices in the back.

Sharpay looked at a sign 'Alburquerque 1m'

Only a few more minutes and she'd be setting foot in her hometown.

She drived longer and soon began to recognise places.

She drove longer until she recognised one place in particular.

"Okay, wait in here for a second" She told _two _pairs of blue eyes.

She walked up to the door, nervously. Her hand trembled as she rung the door bell.

She heard footsteps and then the door handle clicked. It opened, there stood Troy Bolton.

"Hey- Sharpay?" He asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"Troy..." Sharpay slowly said.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked. "Where have you been?"

"Troy...it's a long story" Sharpay replied.

"Come inside-"

"No, I can't. I have to tell you something, that i should've told you a long time ago" Sharpay said.

"I'm listening"

"Just before you proposed to me, remember I wanted to tell you something..." Sharpay started.

"Yeah..." Troy looked confused.

"Well the thing I wanted to tell you was that I was pregnant" Sharpay sighed.

Troy fell silent. He almost looked as if he was petrified. He stepped back and closed the door. Sharpay sighed, she tried. She walked back to her car.

She sat in her car.

"Mommy, who was that man?" One of the voices asked.

"That was...a friend" Sharpay was just about to place the key in.

"Sharpay!" Sharpay looked to her left, she saw Troy running to the car.

"At least stay for while" He panted.

Sharpay stepped out of the car. "Do you really want me to stay?"

"Yes, I do. I mean it's been four years! I've missed you" Troy looked at her.

"If you really want me to stay, you have to let my daughters stay too" Sharpay opened the back passenger door.

Troy looked inside. Two pairs of blue eyes looked back at him. He looked flabbergasted.

Sharpay unbuckled their booster seats and they got out.

"Who are they?"

"They're my- our daughters" Sharpay replied. "this is Megan and this is Hayden"

The girls looked very shy, they stood behind Sharpay. "Um how are you?" Troy bent down to their level.

The girls mumbled and held onto Sharpay's legs.

"I'll just going inside and..."

"Yeah you do that" Sharpay watched him go inside. She sighed, turned around and looked down at the twins.

"Mommy...who was that guy?" Megan asked.

"He's just a friend that I used to know" Sharpay told her.

"But you said 'our daughters'? What does that mean?" Hayden asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now, you got to talk to Mommy's friend, okay?" Sharpay asked her girls.

"Okay, Mommy" Both girls said in unison.

They walked into Troy's home. "Your parents don't live here?"

"No. They bought another place a few streets away" Troy answered. "So you guys want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks Troy, I don't think the girls want anything either" The two looked down on the twins, who were playing with their Barbie Princess dolls on the carpet.

"I think we should talk" Sharpay added. She and Troy walked into the kitchen, leaving the small twins in the living room. Sharpay sat on the stool next to the counter. "So where have you been?" Troy asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well when I found about you and whatshername, I phoned my mom. She was in LA at the time. I went to stay with her. She helped me bring up the girls. I just thought it would be really harsh, if I didn't tell you and if you didn't get to see them" Sharpay mumbled, sadly. Troy smirked. "Well I'm glad you came back and told me about them." Sharpay smiled, she went up to him and hugged him. "I'm glad you understand."  
The eldest out of the twins, Hayden, was standing by the door. "Hey Megan" She whispered to her sister. Megan didn't look up as she was combing her dolls hair.

"Megan!"

"What?" Megan looked over to her sister. Dropping her doll and walked over to her sister.

"Come here" The twins looked over at their mother hugging her friend. "Who's that guy?" Megan asked Hayden.

"I dunno. But I'm thinking he's not a friend" Hayden, smartly for her age replied.

"Oh..." Megan looked confused.

"I mean when Mommy told us he was a "friend", I don't think he really is a "friend"" Hayden told her sister whilst pulling up quoting fingers.

"What are you doing with your fingers?"

"I dunno, Mommy does it sometimes. Quick, Mommy is coming" The twins quickly sat by their Barbie dolls. Sharpay and Troy walked into the room. "Uh Hayden, Megan...we're gonna be staying here for a few days" Sharpay bent down and told them. The two girls eyed Troy sharply. "Okay, Mommy" Hayden answered for both twins.

"Troy, do you have any spare rooms?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, there are three. Choose any of them" Troy replied, with his hands in his pockets. Sharpay smiled. "I just need to get their bags from the car"

* * *

It was 8.30pm. Troy had ordered a takeaway. Sharpay and Troy were still eating at the kitchen table. Sharpay looked over to the living room. The twins had fallen asleep together on the couch. "I should take them upstairs" Sharpay said, getting up.

"Okay" Troy nodded, finishing his food. He watched Sharpay pick one of them up, whilst the other slowly walked next to her. Sharpay took the twins into the spare room, "Mommy?" Megan murmured, as she lay down on the bed, next to her sister.

"Who is that man?" Megan looked up to her mother.

"Sweetie, he's a friend I went to school with" Sharpay truthfully but also half lied. "You should get to sleep" Sharpay kissed their foreheads and left the room. As she came back downstairs, she saw Troy sitting on the couch. "Did they get to sleep?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Sharpay sat down next to him. "Thanks for letting us stay"

"No Problem" Troy fiddling with a strand of his hair.

"I'm really sorry Troy"

"For what?"

"I mean it looks like you've been on your own for ages, and well did you really kiss her?" Sharpay asked, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, desperate for the truth.

"To be honest Shar, she came onto me, I was just in my room waiting for you" Troy looked down.

Sharpay fidgeted with the cushions. "I believe you enough to say that..."

"What?"

"I still Love you"


End file.
